fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Michelle
Michelle is Sheila's companion and follows her wherever she goes. The two have a strong bond, acting like family. Story Caught in a Snare Michelle's first encounter with Sheila was under dire circumstances. The vixen found herself caught in a bear trap. Already stricken by hopelessness, it was made even worse when the she-wolf appeared. Believing it was the end, Michelle braced herself, but was shocked to discover the wolf was not interested in finishing her off. Instead, Sheila freed her from the trap. Michelle did not flee, because not only was her leg injured, but she was still flabbergasted that a wolf would save her like that. It was not long, however, before more wolves came in, aiming to attack Sheila. The wolfess gobbled Michelle up, escaping the angered wolves. Warming Up to Each Other When the coast was clear, Sheila released Michelle, which surprised the fox even further. Why was this wolf bent on keeping her alive? They were still not exactly on talking terms, but Sheila proceeded to take care of the vixen's leg until it had healed. Michelle soon realized this wolf was lonely and needed a companion. She became comfortable around Sheila, considering her a second mother almost. The two would grow to become great friends, the vixen helping Sheila with whatever she needed, even when Sheila had grown vastly overweight. First Sight on Aspen Michelle discovered through time that Sheila was watching over a certain wolf. Michelle had never heard of him until now, but received quite a close look herself one night when this wolf snatched her and ate her whole. It happened so quickly that the fox thought that Sheila had eaten her initially, but then noticed the belly was tighter than usual, causing her to panic. She was eventually released not long after finding a poisonous frog in Aspen's stomach with her. The frog made him sick and forced the mexican wolf to spit her out, which subsequently signaled to Sheila to regurgitate them all. Michelle later received a bath and a story from Sheila, the she-wolf explaining her past with Aspen and her pack. Sheila felt obligated to watch over him ever since he became an outcast, believing it was her fault that he became as monstrous as he was. Personality Michelle has a welcoming and cheerful personality. She is a lot of fun to be around, as she looks for every opportunity to have fun as well. She is almost never pessimistic about anything and depends greatly on her wolf friend, as free-spirited as she can be. The fox's optimism is linked to her past and is how she was able to survive on her own for as long as she has, despite not having been taught much about the wilderness. Sheila helps her with this missing knowledge, teaching her all the tricks she learned being in a wolf pack. Forte/Skills The vixen does not have to work hard to charm others. There is a natural allure to her foxy looks that can melt the hearts of even the most hardened of predators. Her bouncy cheerfulness is quite attractive to many and can cause one to lower their guard around her, making them an easy meal. Aside from this, all of Michelle's other notable skills revolve around that normal for a fox, including her speed, smarts, and litheness. Gallery Michelle Debut.PNG|Michelle's original concept pic. 1298141411.fidchellvore_michellecolor.jpg|An early in color pic of Michelle. 1372049506.fidchellvore_michelledreamsvore.png|Michelle sometimes has the strangest dreams after she eats. 1454990477.fidchellvore_michellebunnies1.png|Michelle can also be quite the glutton like Shelia. 1425330110.fidchellvore_sheilafoxwilling1.png|She also has quite the sense of humor. 1463697475.fidchellvore_lbwsheilafight1.png|Michelle and Shelia at night. Michelle LBW stomach.PNG|Michelle trapped in Aspen's stomach. Michelle frog.PNG|Michelle finds a Poison Dart Frog with her inside Aspen's belly. Michelle and Shelia.PNG|Shelia comments on the state of Michelle's fur after Aspen released her. 1512320874.fidchellvore_michelleswallowlbwsmol.png|Michelle getting revenge on Aspen (non-canon). Category:Females